


Movie Night

by abomination



Series: Ereri Week 2015! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week - Day Six: Storm</p><p>Eren is terrified of bad weather, so he and Levi have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second little dribble drabble for Ereri WeeK! _Warning: Les Mis spoilers (I think)_

" _Leeeeevi_ ," Eren chimed from behind the velvet armchair that Levi was sitting in while reading. Eren plucked the book from his boyfriend's right hand. Levi glowered at him for a solid second before sighing. He gave up.  Levi lowered the tea hovering just over lips and removed his glasses. It was about the fifth time Eren had interrupted his reading. There was no way he was going to finish reading the novel tonight and he had just reached the climax _too_...

"Yes, Eren?" He replied not unkindly as he leaned over to set his tea on the nearby coffee table. 

Eren threw his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed. "The storm is starting," he whined as he buried his face in the burrow that was Levi's neck.

The weather channel had predicted a rainstorm this afternoon, complete with thunder and lightning. Eren had been on the edge of frantic behavior all day since he heard the news. Levi was expecting him to react similarly to how he was now, but he didn't really know how to help Eren. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie in bed?" Levi asked. Eren took a moment before nodding silently. 

As the two prepared for the incoming storm, they could hear the faint sound of raindrops hitting the window sill. Eren prepared the popcorn (which meant he was really just in charge of watching it so it didn't burn) and Levi made the drinks, a cup of chamomile for himself and some cinnamon hot chocolate for Eren. 

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Levi asked while leaning against the marble island table. 

Eren looked pensive for a moment. " _Les Misérable_." 

"Isn't that a musical?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Eren asked. 

Levi smirked. "I just never thought you were one for musicals." 

"I've heard that the songs are really catchy and the stories really sad. I want to see it," he started to practically bounce in anticipation. Levi couldn't tell if it was due to the incoming storm, or because he was just really excited to see the movie. 

His boyfriend nodded. "Alright, _Les MIsérable_ it is." 

After the popcorn and drinks were made, Levi brought it all on a tray into the bedroom. Normally Levi would not permit food into the room, but for Eren's sake he would allow it from time to time as long as he cleaned up afterwards. 

They rented the movie and used  _chromecast_  to broadcast it to their TV. Levi sat up against the headboard and Eren lay with his head in Levi's lap. The sound of rain began to get louder and the thunder was faint, but slowly increased in volume with each boom. Levi could feel Eren shaking a bit, but he stopped when Levi began to subconsciously stroke his hair.

As they watched the movie together, Eren gradually lost himself in the songs and story. He found himself singing the refrains of the songs and bouncing along to the rhythm. Levi smiled to himself. He was happy to see his boyfriend forget his troubles. 

Levi also eventually lost himself to the story. It was so tragic and he just couldn't understand why they couldn't all just be happy (well, of course, there was a revolution and all, but you know). By the time Marius started to sing " _Empty Chairs and Empty Tables_ ", Levi felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried hard to stop the lump that was forming in his throat, but he failed miserably. 

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren looked up at his boyfriend with a look of concern. His eyes widened when he realized his boyfriend was crying. "Levi!" He shot up from his spot on Levi's lap and threw his arms around him. 

Levi rambled on incoherently for about five minutes about everything from Fantine to Javert. Eren listened as intently as he could. He couldn't make anything out, but he still listened nonetheless. 

"Do you want me rewind the movie so we can keep watching?" Levi nodded. 

This time, they resumed their movie with Eren sitting up next to Levi. Eren's arms were tightly wrapped around him. 

Eventually the two would fall asleep in each other's arms to sound of the rain slowly dying outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://rivaaille.tumblr.com/) or


End file.
